Team Diamonds
by JustSavannah101
Summary: After Lucy Heartfilia became S Class she heard somone say something. Who knew that a few words could change her life? CHAPTER 7 IS SEQUEL!
1. How It All Started

How it all started

I stood there with tears running down my face. I held a gold trophy in my hand and I just stared at it. A small smile was on my pale face. I, Lucy Heartfilia, 12 years old am now officially an S class wizard of Fairy Tail. Master Makarov clapped his hands, while nodding his head in approval. Beside me stood Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss, who also just became S class. I wiped my tears of my face and hugged master so tight he turned blue. I looked at Mira and Erza and winked at them.

We had just arrived back from the exams. The guild held a party for the winners of the exams. Everyone was laughing, drinking, fighting ahh I love Fairy Tail. I sat next to Levy chatting with her, and I just happened to hear a few words that changed my life.

"Imagine if Lucy, Erza, and Mira made a team. They would be damn dominate." Those words really got me thinking. Erza and Mira had a little rivalry going on but still. I thought about for the rest of the night, I even dreamed about it. Then I finnaly found my answer.

The next day I woke up from a deep sleep. I took a shower, and put on my usual outfit. As I got to the guild I felt nervous to ask Erza and Mira to form a team with me. Once I entered to guild I sighed deeply. I saw Mira and Erza butting heads. I walked up to them slowly, and pulled them out of the guild. They looked at me confused, then I sighed once again.

"Do you wanna form a team, just all 3 of us?" I squinted my eyes waiting for the laughing to begin, but instead I heard a long silence. I opened my eyes, and saw them thinking about it. They looked up at me smiling.

"Sure, but what will we be called?" Erza asked.

"How about team diamonds?" Mira suggested. It didn't make any sense at all but it sounded catchy. Erza slightly nodded in agreement. Then soon all of us were smiling. So from that point on, Team Diamonds was born.


	2. The Power Of Three

The Power Of Three

I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters.

When the guild heard about us forming a team, they were shocked. Mostly because of Erza and Mira's rivalry. When we told master, he fainted for about five minutes. I guess in a way we are a very unusual team. Once we became a team, we had already picked a mission to go on. The mission was to defeat a dark guild called Black Rain. We had agreed to meet at the train station, at 8:00. I decided to get there early though.

"Hello Lucy." Erza greeted with a pile of luggage behind her. Mira stood beside Erza slightly smiling. The speaker announced the ride to Crocus was ready to go. We picked a small booth in the back of the train to sit. For the rest of the ride, we all were asleep.

Once we got off the train I couldn't help but be surprised. Crocus was beautiful, flowers were everywhere. Since we had a couple hours before we had to meet up with the client, we all decided to go to a magic store. Once we got to the magic store, I looked around for any good accessories. I happened to see a celestial mage belt that caught my eye. According to the owner, this belt makes it unable for anyone to take anything attached to it. I bought it for only 10,000 jewels, after that we met up with the client.

"Hello, my name is Marolyn Lilonet. There is a dark guild called, Black Rain who is taking assassination requests. They have been causing alot of trouble for us. Although I don't doubt your abilities, please be careful."

Once we got enough information, we were able to locate the guild. It was in a small clearing on the outskirts of Crocus. Our plan was to pose as a normal person wishing to join, then out of nowhere attack them. It was risky in a way but smart. In the end we figured that I would pose as a member. "Be careful, kay Luce?" Mira said. I nodded my head and opened the doors to the guild. I felt eyes glued to me, I sweatdropped.

"Um, I'd like to join your guild if I can." I said awkwardly. I wasn't used to so many eyes on me at once so I was nervous.

"A little girl like you cant join our precious guild!" A voice yelled out. My cheeks puffed out, how dare they! That got me angry, then suddenly Mira and Erza barged in. Guess thats my signal.

"Takeover: Satan Soul!" Mirajane transformed into a demon and took out the members with her combat abilites. The other members eyes widened in surprise at Mira's strength.

"Open gate of the golden bull, Taurus!" I yelled out. Taurus came out and attacked them all with his ax, and sent them flying. By that time the other members were cowering in fear. Serves you right for calling me a little girl.

"Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor! Blumemblatt!" Erza sent a group of swords to the remaining members, they were knocked out instantly. The magic council arrived a few minutes later and arrested everyone. After that, we got our reward and headed home.


	3. Attacked

I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters

WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS BLOOD AND VIOLENCE

Attacked

After the mission Mira and Erza went to the guild. I decided to go home instead. I called Plue out to accompany me on the way. Today in Magnolia, the trees had cherry blossoms on them. The birds chirped cheerfully. Magnolia is truly a wonderful place. Once I reached my apartment, I got undressed and took a bath. I guess I must've fallen asleep, cause you won't believe what happened next. Mira and Erza were crouching beside me crying. Those idiots think I'm dead, atleast they care.

"Hey idiots I'm alive!" They looked at me in relief. I started to laugh, and they glared at me. After a second i noticed I was in the bath, naked. "Eeek, get out!" It was their turn to laugh, I scoffed at them. After they left, I put on black crop top, and a white mini skirt. I know I'm only 12, but have you seen how Mira dresses? After I got dressed I headed to the guild.

My eyes widened at the sight of the guild. It was completely destroyed, I ran inside of the guild and saw 2 people in cloaks. They must've done this! I slowly walked and saw some members unconscious.

"Mira! Erza!" I yelled out thinking the worst. The people in the cloaks turned around. Just who do they think they are? "You people destroyed my home, you will pay!" Rage was rushing inside of me. I put on the best glare I could, I fiercely walked over to the cloaked people.

"Lu...Cy, Run." I turned to see Erza hovering over Mira who looked dead. Erza soon fell down too, dead. I fell to my knees in agony. Don't die, please don't die! I then felt a knife pressing against my neck, just do it I have nothing to live for anyways. They sliced the knife across my neck, I fell to the ground gurgling blood.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" My eyes snapped open immediately. I checked my surroundings, I was safe in my bed. I sighed in relief. It was all just a dream. But what did it mean?

Please Review!

A.N

I know it's short, I know. I usually don't have violence in my stories. But I came up with this amazing idea, for a dramatic story. K bye!


	4. The Portal

WARNING: THIS STORY WILL GET DARKER.

The Portal

"How about we go on an S class mission guys?" Mira suggested. Erza nodded in agreement, while I just sat there. Ever since that dream, I felt protective over them. That dream proved to me that being S class, doesn't mean you're legendary. I glanced up at Erza and Mira, they looked at me with confusion in their eyes. Wow Lucy, I think the guild is starting to notice your gloominess. "Luce, you ok?" I nodded in reply. "Well that settles it, we'll leave tommorow at 8." After that Mira and Erza started fighting. I shook my head fastly, I won't think about that dream for now. I smiled cheerfully,and started fighting with Mira and Erza.

(The next day)

I slowly opened my eyes, the light gleamed through the cracks in the blinds. I yawned and looked at my alarm clock, it was 7 a.m. I took a quick shower,, and decided on what to wear. I picked out a white short sleeved shirt, and some blue denim shorts, and a pair of knee socks. I put my hair in a ponytail, and headed to the train station.

Erza and Mira were glaring at eachother, behind them was a ton of luggage. "Hey guys!" I yelled out. They stopped glaring, and waved at me. I then noticed something, what mission were we going on? "Um guys, I have yet to be told what mission we're going on." Their eyes widened in realization.

"The mission is to solve a mystery, in the town of Geridia. Apparently, people are dissapearing one by one." Erza explained. I nodded my head, and sat next to them on the bench. "Hey, since we're a team do you think we should move in together?" Erza looked at us curiously. I never thought about that.

"Hm, thats a good idea, what do you think Luce?" Mira asked. I nodded my head in glee. Honestly it gets super boring living by myself. "Then it's settled, we're moving in Lucy's place." My jaw dropped dramatically. Why is it always me? I let it go, because why even bother fighting? Soon after the announcer announced the train to Geridia was ready.

(Off the train)

Geridia was your average village. There were tons of shops, and tons of people. At first glance, you would've never thought people were going missing. Anyways, after that we went to the mayor's home to get details. He was a chubby man who wore a blue suit, he was bald, and had a small beard. "Hello there young ladies, my name is Mayor Joe. Like it said on the request, there has been alot of missing people. I don't know what's going on, but I do know that a super powerful mage is involved. I beg of you, please help us!" The man was on the verge of tears. I stood up, and stared at the man.

"We promise to help you!" I slightly yelled. My voice was determined., the man looked up at me and smiled. After that we went to go question people. Once we got decent iinformation, we met behind a building.

"Everyone tells me this mage is not only powerful, but wise. So if we want to catch him we gotta be careful." Erza explained to us. "He wears a black cloa-" Erza was interrupted by a bright light that shot towards me. I wasn't able to dodge in time, so the attack hit me head on. Instead of being injured I was sucked into a portal.

"LUCY!" Erza and Mira screamed out. I saw them jump into the portal as well.

Please Review!


	5. Friends Till The End

**Hey everyone, I want to thank you for all the amazing reviews. So as a gift, I made this chapter pretty long. Thanks for loving my stories!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ALOT OF VIOLENCE SOME MINOR SWEARING**

**Friends Till The End**

**Once I got out of the portal, I glanced at my surroundings. This place looked like hell, you could see erupting volcanos nearby, and the ground was hard rock. So when I stepped through the portal, I was taken to another world. Once again I saw the spiraling portal appear before my eyes. Mira and Erza stepped out.**

**"Thank god, you're okay!" I shouted in relief. I bear hugged them both. **

**"Yeah we were worried about you." Mira said. "Still, where are we?" **

**"Another world it seems." Erza replied looking around. "Shall we explore?" Mira and I both nodded. For some reason, as we were walking I felt like I knew this place. It seemed very violent, and full of death. Death, just like my dream. Could it be? We stopped at the sight infront of us.**

**"Another Fairy Tail?" I mumbled. Infront of us was another verion of Fairy Tail. **

**"Should we go in?" Mira asked. **

**"I guess." Erza replied. **

**We were slowly making our way towards the guild. All of us knew something was wrong. Infact, the minute we came here, we knew it had something to do with the mage who was kidnapping people. Erza placed her hand on the door. She sighed, before opening up the guild doors. Once I saw what was inside it rang a bell.**

**Blood was everywhere, almost everyone was dead on the floor. What was even worse was that Mira, Erza, and I were on the floor, dead. I glanced at Mira and Erza, they seemed disturbed. What really caught my eye was the two people in cloaks. They stood there in the middle of the guild, staring at us.**

**"Well we were expecting you! Damon, please remove the illusion." The one cloaked guy said. The other guy, Damon mumbled under his breath and the illusion dissapeared. **

**"What do you want with us?" Erza asked. She had that seriousness in her eyes she rarely had. **

**"Isn't it obvious? We want you dead!" The cloaked figure said.**

**"Then you must fight us." Mira transformed into her strongest soul, Sitri.**

**"We are Fairy Tail, if you wish to kill us you must fight!" Erza shouted in disgust. I stood there, with my hands over my keys. **

**"This should be rather easy." Damon finnaly spoke.**

**"Open, gate of the chisel, Caelum!" **

**"Requip: Black wing armour!"**

**The two people in the cloaks stood there, not moving. After a minute, Damon rose two fingers and slashed us with a blade. I blocked the attack with Caelum in sword form, Mira flew in the air before the attack could hit her, and Erza blocked the attack with her sword. Mira then charged in after Damon.**

**"Flame blast!" Mira yelled. A bunch of flames were thrown at the guy.**

**"Undo." The flames suddenly dissapeared. Mira's eyes widended, he just swatted away Mira's flames. I looked at Erza, and she nodded. We ran next to Mira to give her backup.**

**"Cannon form, Caelum." I ordered the celestial spirit. "Aim for that man." After 5 seconds a green beam of energy shot out. The attack hit him head on, he wasn't affected. "How did you?"**

**"I have the ability to swat away magical attacks." He replied. Thats when it popped in my mind, magical attacks only. If we attack with weapons, then he wouldn't be able to use that magic. As if reading my mind, Mira charged in and threw punches and kicks. Some of them hit the man, but he dodged most of them. He threw a punch, that pushed Mira back, but she used her flight so she wouldn't hit the wall. Out of nowhere, she swiftly kicked him in the head, and he flew back.**

**I then charged in with my whip, and right as he was getting up, slashed him across the back. He fell down to the ground, with a huge slash in his back. Not even giving him time to stand Erza took out her sword and slashed him carelessly. Damon's cloak was ripped in pieces. **

**"You worthless piece of trash!" The other guy yelled. He picked up the guy by the neck, and snapped it. Mira, Erza, and I were speechless.**

**"You asshole, he was your comrade!" I yelled out. At that point I just snapped, Mira and Erza were on the breaking point too. "Caelum, aim for him." A green beam of energy shot out.**

**"Flame thrower!" Mira yelled out. A spiral of flames shot out of her hand.**

**"Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor, Blumemblatt!" Erza added. The attacks combined all together and went straight for the man. He didn't have any time to react, before it hit him head on. He sat on the floor, almost unconscious. **

**"Bind snake." He said weakly. A snake like thing bound us all. It was so tight, that it gave us huge gashes. "You... may have defeated me." The man said. "But as of right now... this place will explode in 1 minute." After that he collapsed. **

**"Explode?" Mira asked. All three of us were crying.**

**"G- guys," Mira and Erza looked at me. "Thank you for being my friend's"**

**"Lucy." Erza and Mira whispered.**

**"You guys have been so amazing to me." I sobbed.**

**"I hope we can be friends again." Mira said, with tears falling out of her eyes.**

**"We will always be friends." Erza added.**

**"Team Diamonds will live on forever!" We all yelled out. We all had tears streaming down our faces. After a second silence, the guild exploded.**

**A.N**

**Omg, that was the longest chapter I've ever done! I was litterly crying my eyes out at this. I hope you enjoyed this!**

**Please Review!**


	6. Reunion (Finale)

A.N

Most of the plot lines, I steal from different arcs in the anime. So if you see ssomething familiar, just know. Thanks for the reviews, if you'd like a shoutout, pm me. K enjoy!

I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters

Reunion

Not a single soul in the guild said a word. Master was at the top of the stairs ready to give a speech. His dark eyes stared into the eyes of all of his children. Tears were ready to drip out of eyes at any time. It's been seven years since that day, the day where three of his children went missing. Everyone in the guild was starting to loose hope, everyone except Lisanna. She knew that they'd come back safe and sound, she knew those three girls were safe.

"It's been seven years since Lucy, Erza, and Mirajane went missing." He paused for a moment. "I can already tell you guys are starting to loose hope.I bet you think that they're... dead. But we can't give up!" He barely managed to finish his sentence before crying his eyes out. The guild was on their knees crying.

"We don't have time to cry!" Lisanna screamed. "We can't stop searching!" Lisanna stomped out of the guild.

Back to Lucy POV

"Wake up!" A familiar voice shouted. My eyes were stuck together like glue, my body ached in pain. Wait shouldn't I be dead from the explosion? My eyes managed to open up a bit. I saw concerned blue eyes looking down at me.

"M-Mira?" I spoke. By that time my eyes were open, and I was on my feet.

"Hey Luce." Erza was sitting on a rock. I guess you could say we all looked pathetic.

"Guys, we completed the mission. Lets go talk to Joe." I reminded them. They nodded, but then a big portal opened up sucking us in. Almost instantly we were standing at the clearing, where we last stood. The town looked the same as usual, but something was different. The mayors house wasn't very far from the clearing so we got there fast. We knocked on the door, and when he opened it he gasped.

"We completed the mission!" Erza said happily. The mayor stood there In shock, it was like he was in a trance.

"R-Right here is the reward." He handed us the reward and we skipped off.

Timeskip- at the guild (lazy) Normal POV

Mira kicked open the big wooden doors, and in skipped the three girls like nothing had happened. Everyone's mouth gaped open like a fish.

"Yes, we completed the S class mission!" Erza yelled, glaring. For once, they didn't cower in fear at her glare. Mira, Erza, and Lucy noticed something weird after a few minutes. Why was everyone so older?

"What an extreme case of puberty." Mira mumbled under her breath.

"ERZA, LUCY, MIRA!" Lisanna screeched hugging the duo. By that time the team was confused as ever.

"Lisanna... what happened to you?" Lucy asked the takeover mage. Last time she chrcked they were older then her.

"You don't know? Y-You were gone for seven years." Lisanna started crying in joy. Team Diamonds stood there wide eyed.

"GUYS!" The whole guild rushed over to the three mages giving them a bone crushing hug. The newbies had heard of them, but thought they had died.

"Welcome back, my children." Master sobbed. For the first time in seven dreadful years, Fairy Tail partied their butts off. Fairy Tail was happy...

The End

A.N

That is the end of my story, sadly. I promise I will do a sequel to this story though. Sorry for grammatical errors, bye!


	7. Sequel 1: Team Diamonds Training Sessio

Authors Note

I am sooo late with this sequel! Anyways, I really hope you like the side story. This is just gonna be a cute little sequel, nothing special. Gomenasai minna, but you'll like it! Oh btw this will NOT be the only sequel! Oh crap, almost forget, this is normal POV.

Team Diamonds Training Session

It's been seven years since Team Diamonds went missing. Now the three wizards have finally returned from their slumber. While they were asleep in another world, everyone grew in power. While Erza, Mira, and Lucy stayed the same as usual. So to solve the situation, they decided to go to a clearing in the woods to train. Well, if you want to use that word you can. Not alot of training was done that day.

After the three wizards finished their stretching, they started to run a couple miles. They ran about 2 miles before stopping. Once they got back to the clearing, they were out of breath.

"What the hell," Erza complained. "I used to be able to run 15 miles!"

"Me too, urgh, I hate my life!" Mira punched a tree in frustration. They sat on the ground glaring at eachother for no reason. Lucy was pretty scared at the auras surrounding the two wizards.

"Ok ok, calm down!" Lucy tried to say. Mira and Erza glared at Lucy harshly before punching her in the face.

"SHUT UP!" They yelled at the blonde wizard before charging at eachother.

"Yeah sure, I'm okay." Lucy mumbled sarcastically.

Meanwhile, Erza and Mira were throwing punches and kicks at eachother. Lucy had a tick mark on her forehead, she gritted her teeth. Finally she snapped, and hit them in the head. They fell to the ground with a bump on their head.

"I guess I'm the winn- AUGH!" Lucy was dragged by her ankle to the ground and beaten to a pulp.

"IN YOUR DREAMS!" Mira and Erza spat at Lucy, before falling to the ground again.

End of Sequel 1

Please Review!


End file.
